


calm enough to hold you in the morning

by zephryus



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, once again... here i am. no plot only vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephryus/pseuds/zephryus
Summary: Dream makes attempts to get out of bed, but George protests, asks him to stay, just for a bit.(or, they've just woken up, and everything is soft and tender)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 282





	calm enough to hold you in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> here i am once again, 5 hours before online class ! the title is from permanence by bears in trees (im planning on writing something else based on that song soon)

George wakes up with Dream, as he shuffles around and makes attempts to drag himself out of bed. He’s having a small amount of difficulty due to the way George had rolled on top of him as soon as he’d realised that he was getting up.

“George, baby,” Dream starts, pushing his hand through George’s hair. He’ll probably start making noises about getting a haircut soon, and then wait a week to book one. He looks good with it slightly longer, with his fringe just long enough to form the beginning of curls, just long enough to grip.

“No,” George mumbles, petulant. He’s speaking more into Dream’s chest than anything else, his lips dragging over the skin taut over his clavicle. His eyes are still closed, brows furrowed against the glare of the sun. Next time, Dream’s going to remember to close the curtains before they go to sleep.

“No?” Dream asks. He wouldn’t be able to keep the fondness out of his voice even if he tried.

“No.” George replies firmly, though the effect is slightly ruined by the roughness of his voice, and the lazy way his tongue moves to form the syllable – he’s still half asleep, barely aware of the world.

Dream laughs, a small puff of air that dissipates into the atmosphere between them, “Okay, baby.” He presses a kiss to his hairline, lingering there, stroking the back of his hair with the tips of his fingers. His hand is broad enough for him to draw circles with the tip of his thumb behind George’s ear. He wraps his other arms around his waist and splays his fingers against his bare ribs, tapping out a rhythm only he can hear. Under his touch, he watches George melt, utterly fascinated.

George makes a sound suspiciously like a moan, soft and in the back of his throat – same as he’ll do when Dream is licking dark bruises against his hipbones. He wants to call him out on it, so he does. He’s never really been one for self-preservation, or self-control.

“Was that a moan?” He can hear the incredulity in his own voice, sharp in the soft space they’ve created.

“Shut up,” George mumbles, burying his head further into Dream’s chest. The back of his neck is bright red, and its hot to Dream’s touch.

“It’s okay,” Dream consoles, with an undercurrent of teasing. With his thumb, he traces the tendons lining George’s neck, soft and gentle, occasionally catching on his necklace.

George makes a noise of distress against him, “This is nice,” he says, as his defence.

“I can tell,” Dream says, still teasing, half-pretending that he wouldn’t stay here until the end of time, laying here with George. He kisses his forehead again, still smiling.

“I hate you,” George says, “I hate you so fucking much.” Dream thinks he might be lying, if the way he’s pressing kisses to his neck indicate anything.

“Sure, baby, sure you do,” he teases, because he’s having fun, and he’s nothing if not hedonistic and self-indulgent. He’s always been guilty of being selfish with George.

George nods emphatically, leaning up to kiss the bolt of his jaw, just about avoiding where he knows he’s sensitive, “I’ve literally never hated someone more.” George lifts himself up so he’s hovering over Dream, leaning on his forearms. In this new position, he’s set up to kiss him properly.

George smiles down at him, his eyes half-lidded, still cloudy with sleep, his hair is a veritable mess, partly from sleep, partly because of Dream, there’s a fading bruise on the side of his neck and his necklace glints silver in the light, delicate against his throat. He’s fucking beautiful. Dream’s completely at his mercy.

He leans down, stopping barely millimetres above his lips, and unconsciously, Dream leans up, like magnets. George, the man Dream has loved for years – the man he’s sure, without a single word of doubt, that he’s going to marry, the man he would crawl through hell for, grins and tilts his head to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Dream huffs, but he’s helpless to stop the grin that threatens to overtake his face, “You’re such an idiot.” George grins, giggles, because he thinks he’s funny, and because Dream’s far more whipped than he’ll ever admit, he lets him get away with it.

George leans in again, murmurs, “For real,” only for Dream to pull his head back as far as the pillows will let him. George pouts at him in the way he thinks doesn’t count as a pout, because he’s a grown man, but it’s the look Dream will get whenever he doesn’t get his way.

“Please?” George asks, a stronger man would easily have stretched it out longer, but Dream’s not that, and he doesn’t want to be. He’s fallen so goddamn hard for him he can hardly remember a time when he had solid ground under his feet.

Dream obliges him, feels him relax on top of him. The kiss is slow and lazy and lethargic, and Dream wants to stay here forever, in their soft, warm bubble away from the entire world.

“I love you,” he says against his lips when they part. This close he can see George’s stubble clearly, dark against his pale skin.

George softens, the blurriness of the morning returns in full force, “I love you too. Simp.”

Dream rolls his eyes, then manhandles him, so he’s on top, covering George entirely.

“Hi,” George says, winding his arms around his neck, tangling his fingers into his hair.

“Hello,” Dream replies, before his kisses him again, immediately licking into his mouth, pressing his teeth into his bottom lip. George is pliant and willing under him, letting himself be pushed wherever Dream wants him to be. Against his hands, his skin is sleep-warm and raises into goosebumps as he trails over the planes over his body.

Not for the first time, the thought of spending the rest of his life with him flies into his mind, and for the first time, it’s not scary, or overwhelming; it’s a comfort. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i hope u enjoyed it :]
> 
> please leave a comment if u liked it/anything else u wanna see <3


End file.
